Believe In Me
by Frau. Beilschmidt
Summary: Las Tropas de Reconocimiento han atravesado los muros para una secreta y peligrosa misión. Durante la tarea, un pequeño grupo de soldados conocidos como el Escuadrón Rivaille ha sido asesinado en manos de una nueva y peligrosa criatura, un titán femenino. Esta tragedia desatará un amor escondido en los corazones del Sargento Levi Rivaille y la científica Hanji Zoe.


**Holis ~ Mamá Prusia viene de nuevo con un coso raro que hizo recién porque le pegaron la horda de feels(?) Anyway, la historia está ambientada en el capítulo que el escuadrón de Rivaille muere y lo que viene después de que entran a los muros c: Incluyendo romance.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a Isayama. Así como tampoco me pertenecen las canciones acá mostradas para su mayor disfrute.**

**Nota no mental de la autora: La historia es romance entre Levi y Hanji, si no te gusta la pareja, no continúes leyendo, si eres fan as hell como yo de la pareja, Güelcom tu de jistori(?).**

**Nota no mental de la autora n° 2: Se lo dedico con cariño y odio a mi mejor amiga que ha decidido romper su OTP Rivaille/Eren para algún día rolear LeviHan conmigo c': Te amo, Annie :BB Y también se lo dedico a la Taty porque a esha le goshta el LeviHan y es así bien asdfghjkl(?) también a Vicky y a todos los que les gusta el Levihan as hell como a mí(?) y ya c: **

**Disfruten leyendo Ü Les dejo el soundtrack único(?).**

**1.- Lana del Rey- Young and Beautiful.**

**2.-Lana del Rey- Born to die.**

* * *

Las tropas de reconocimiento aún se encontraban en el cuartel general preparando todas las armas y tanques de gas necesarios para la expedición que se llevaría a cabo esa mañana fuera de la protección del muro. El comandante Irwin Smith revisaba junto con el Sargento Rivaille que todo lo que se llevaba en las carretas estuviera perfectamente oculto a los ojos de los demás reclutas.

—¿Hanji ha dicho algo al respecto? —Levi preguntó a su compañero, que observaba todo con ojo crítico.

—No la he visto. Seguramente debe estar con Eren en el comedor —Irwin dirigió la vista al chico que se encontraba a su lado —Aunque si te refieres a lo de la operación, ella está enterada de todo. Se quedará conmigo.

—De acuerdo. Iré a encargarme de otras cosas, si necesitas algo, llámame.

El joven de cabello azabache se retiró del lugar, dirigiendo su camino a donde se encontraba el joven recluta, Eren Jaeger con la mujer. En el camino se cruzó con los compañeros del chico castaño, entre ellos quien él creía era su novia y la mejor de la generación de Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman.

No tardó mucho en llegar a donde se encontraban ambos soldados, conversando sobre las investigaciones que Hanji era amante de hacer, sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente con la forma Titán de Eren y muchas cosas más. Levi observó con aburrimiento a la castaña, negando para sí.

—Hanji —La casi sepulcral voz del sargento hicieron que la investigadora pegara un salto de su silla, un tanto espantada.

—¡Levi!¡Me espantaste!¡Deberías avisar que vas a entrar! —El joven se recargó en el marco de la puerta al escuchar el reproche de la chica —¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?

—Irwin quiere verte. Tienes asuntos que atender con él, así que no lo hagas esperar. —Hanji hizo una mueca a Eren, quien sonrió. Levi se acercó a la castaña y la tomó del cabello, sin intenciones de lastimarla —Si escuchaste lo que acabo de decir ¿Verdad?

—Sólo quería despedirme de Eren —La risa de Hanji hizo que Eren despertara de su hipnosis—Debo irme, Eren. Nos veremos en unos minutos.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Señorita Hanji —Eren se levantó de la mesa para saludar a la científica. Ésta la revolvió el cabello con afecto. Jaeger sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para salir al patio y reunirse con sus compañeros pero el sargento lo detuvo, haciendo que nuevamente se sentara con una interrogante en su rostro —¿Pasa algo, Sargento Rivaille?

—Quiero que me escuches atentamente —Levi se sirvió una taza de café matutina, al mismo tiempo se sentaba. Eren asintió —Espero que tengas conciencia en tu estado de titán.

—¿A qué se refiere, Sargento? —Eren parecía desubicado ante aquella frase que tenía modo de advertencia —No logro entender a qué se refiere.

—Ya conoces a Hanji y su afición a los titanes. La muy tonta aún no se repone del todo por la muerte de los últimos dos, así que te diré… —El cabo hizo una pausa antes de continuar para dar un sorbo a su taza con la peculiar forma de tomarla entre su mano izquierda —Si llegas a lastimar a Hanji, a Petra o a algún otro miembro de mi escuadrón, yo mismo te rebanaré el cuello, como antes te he dicho.

Eren comprendió el rumbo que aquella conversación llevaba, y aunque al Sargento le costaba o prefería no expresarlo, el joven recluta se dio cuenta de que éste se sentía atraído por la chica que hacía unos segundos había salido de la sala, o por la que formaba parte de su escuadrón, Petra.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Sargento. Mi única misión ahora es llegar al sótano y revelar lo que mi padre escondía en él —Jaeger se escudó en aquella verdad —Después de todo, para eso es que hacemos todo esto ¿No?

—También espero que cooperes con todo lo que Petra, Auruo, Erd o Gunter te ordenen. Después de mí, ellos son quienes mandan —Jaeger asintió —Perfecto. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

El Sargento Rivaille se levantó de su asiento, dejando la taza humeante y a Eren en la mesa, tratando aún de comprender perfectamente lo que sucedía entre sus superiores. Se levantó de ahí y se colocó la chaqueta, para dirigirse al patio, en donde todos se encontraban.

* * *

Los soldados se alistaban a las órdenes de los superiores, Hanji revisaba su infaltable cuaderno de investigaciones, apuntando letras y letras mientras sus ojos se dirigían y clavaban como cuchillas al joven cadete Jaeger, que de un momento a otro, logró salir de su campo de visión.

—Hanji —La suave pero tenebrosa voz del Sargento Rivaille hicieron que el cuerpo de la investigadora se estremeciera un poco, dejando escapar una risita.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Levi? —La cantarina voz de Hanji viajó por el aire hasta resonar en los oídos del cabo —¿Le pasó algo a Eren?

—No —Aquella última pregunta hizo que el sargento se comportara un poco más cortante de lo que Hanji creía que era —Irwin dice que nos vamos ya, Mike tiene tu caballo.

—Ya entiendo —La castaña extendió una mano para que el otro la ayudase a ponerse de pie. El chico negó antes de ayudar a la joven a colocarse derecha — ¿Eren irá contigo o con nosotros?

—Eren va conmigo ¿Acaso no recuerdas la estrategia que Irwin elaboró? —Hanji no prestaba atención, algo más había captado su interés con mucha más fuerza que las palabras que el contrario pronunciaba —¿Qué es lo que obser…

Inmediatamente la mirada del Cabo recorrió la distancia hasta el lugar en el que los ojos de la chica residían: sus manos juntas. Al parecer el pelinegro no se había decidido a soltar la pequeña mano de la castaña. Sus ojos nuevamente se elevaron hasta los de la chica, que lo miraba sonriente.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Levi! —Zoe tiró de la mano al joven que la siguió un tanto asombrado ante aquella extraña situación.

Ambos jóvenes treparon a sus corceles, siendo Hanji quien se dirigiera al frente junto al comandante Smith. Los ojos de Rivaille le siguieron en todo momento, captando una sonrisa juguetona de parte de Hanji, así como una afirmación con la cabeza bastante animada. Los ojos de ella viajaron hasta donde él se encontraba, levantando ambos pulgares.

* * *

Ninguno de los soldados que se encontraban en el bosque de grandes árboles tenía idea de la razón por la cuál se encontraban ahí, pero Hanji, Irwin y Rivaille lo sabían de sobra. Los cadetes debían acatar las órdenes de Irwin a la voz de 'Fuego', como si se tuviera que atrapar a algún titán de una altura más grande que las registradas hasta ese momento.

—¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente, Hanji? —Irwin se acercó a la castaña que hojeaba su fascículo con cuidado, observando todos y cada de uno los informes.

—Estoy segura que sí, cargamos lo suficiente —La sargento cerró el cuadernillo y lo colocó dentro de su chaqueta —Iré a indicar que cañones se dispararán en cuanto des la orden.

El comandante asintió y la suboficial se alejó de ahí para dirigirse a donde los demás soldados se encontraban para dar las órdenes que anteriormente había comentado al rubio y algunas que ella misma incluía.

—Sólo espero que Levi y su escuadrón se encuentren bien a este paso —Aquel comentario salió de los labios de Hanji sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

* * *

Conforme la Titán cobraba más vidas, el escuadrón de Rivaille se acercaba a la mortal trampa que entre Irwin y Hanji se encargaron de montar en un punto crítico del bosque. Aún así, había algo que incomodaba al sargento, algo que tenía que ver con Hanji y él no tenía ni idea de qué era aquella sensación.

—¡Sargento!¡Debemos cambiar al DMT! —Petra se inmiscuyó en los pensamientos de Rivaille, pues la gran criatura se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble. Levi no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de la chica y siguió cabalgando —¡Sargento!¡Las órdenes!

—¡Tenemos que matarla, es muy peligrosa! —Auruo alegó desde su posición.

—¡Sargento, las órdenes! —Eren observaba la espalda del subcomandante, asustado.

—Todos tapen sus oídos, esto la detendrá —Finalizadas las palabras, Rivaille preparó una pistola de humo, disparando al instante. El humo de coloración grisácea emitió una clase de sonido ensordecedor.

Al parecer la mayoría acató la orden, a excepción de Auruo, quien pareció descolocado ante aquel chillido. Aún pensando que la gigante fémina se detendría ante aquella maniobra, no resultó con éxito, pues ésta siguió corriendo como segundos antes del altercado.

Levi continuaba cabalgando lo más rápido que su caballo podía ir, tratando de escapar de la Titán Hembra mientras Eren parecía querer destruir aquel espécimen adaptando su forma Titán, ignorando por completo a Petra. Por supuesto que esto restaba un poco de concentración al Sargento, sin embargo éste trataba de mantenerse calmado y concentrado en el siguiente paso del plan.

Harto de la actitud infantil del cadete, Rivaille le dio una clase de regaño, que más que regaño, parecía ser una lección, basada en la experiencia del escuadrón y del mismo Sargento.

—Escoge —Continuó el chico de ojos color ónix —Confía en ti mismo. O confía en mí , en ellos, en la tropa de exploración — Esto era una elección que Eren no debía tomar a la ligera, pero debido a los instintos asesinos de Jaeger, Rivaille se había planteado una serie de soluciones al problema de Eren.

El menor había entrado en una clase de trance, sus palabras no rindieron fruto a los poco segundos de haber sido pronunciadas. Rivaille sólo podía pensar en que Eren estaba más que decidido a terminar con aquella asesina.

—Confía en nosotros —El Sargento alcanzó a escuchar de los finos labios de Petra.

—¡Eren!¡Decídete! —Exasperado por no tener una respuesta, Levi expresó en tono alto. Mantuvo contacto visual periférico con Jaeger, decidiendo tomar unos segundos a la respuesta.

—¡Voy a seguir! —De pronto, Eren se había decidido a seguir y confiar en las maniobras y órdenes que Rivaille comenzara a dar, como si todas aquellas suplicas de Petra le hubieran hecho cambiar de parecer, olvidando por completo el hecho de destruir a aquella Titán que necesitaban.

Ante aquella Rivaille mostró cierta sorpresa, pero no permitió que esto lo distrajera más de su objetivo. El pelinegro demandó que se siguiera cabalgando a alta velocidad, esperando que el menor mantuviera su promesa de confiar en él.

Los cadetes del escuadrón de Rivaille acataron las órdenes, acelerando la velocidad de sus caballos, manteniéndose alerta ante una próxima orden del cabo. La mujer Titán se encontraba cerca de ellos, cuando una voz conocida por todos se hizo presente en el aire.

—¡Fuego! —La voz de Irwin y las patidifusas miradas del escuadrón desató el rugir de cientos, quizá miles de cañones con flechas disparadas al inmenso cuerpo de la Titán.

—Avancen un poco más, amarren a los caballos y usen el DMT. Continúen sin mí, Erd queda a cargo —Ordenó el subcomandante —Aleja y protege a Eren del Titán y cuiden a mi caballo —Ni bien había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando su equipo de maniobras se encontraba en uso, para reencontrarse con Smith y Zoe.

* * *

Smith se encontraba solo en una rama, no había señales de Hanji, ni siquiera la había visto por las ramas descendientes del árbol. No quería o no se atrevía a imaginar lo que pudiera haberle pasado a la castaña, pero recordando la habilidad que ésta tenía, confió en que podía derrotar a diez bestias y salir victoriosa.

Intercambió una serie de palabras con el comandante, palabras de agradecimiento a los miembros pertenecientes a la retaguardia que murieron para darles el tiempo que necesitaban. Poco después, se vio dispuesto a descubrir a la persona dentro de aquel inmenso cuerpo, aquella cuya misión era obtener algo de su escuadrón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Irwin dio una segunda orden de estallidos, para asegurarse que la Titán no pudiese moverse y evitar así, la pérdida del 'mejor soldado de la humanidad'. Hanji fue la encargada de disparar un cañón que terminó encajando en la musculatura del glúteo izquierdo, sin terminar de salir de su asombro ante aquella perfecta empresa.

—¿Qué piensas? No te puedes ni siquiera mover ¿Verdad? —Zoe dejó brotar de sus labios aquellas palabras con un poco de sorna —No puedes mover ni un músculo. ¡Cuánto más te vuelvas a curar las heridas, más se apretarán las flechas en sus articulaciones!

Dichas estas palabras para sí, dejó salir una risita un tanto burlona, cuya melodía se detuvo al percatarse de la repentina aparición de Mike y Rivaille usando el DMT con la esperanza de cortar las manos de la bestia y así poder obtener a la persona dentro.

Observó como las cuchillas de ambos soldados eran destrozadas al momento de tocar las manos de la titán. Aquella transformación de la criatura la hizo sorprenderse y anhelar desesperadamente aquel cuerpo.

Rivaille optó por quedarse de pie sobre la cabeza de la criatura, observando a Hanji de reojo, ésta parecía querer correr a apoderarse del cuerpo, el cabo dio una mirada que le ordenaba calmarse, Hanji obedeció y esperó a que todo ocurriera.

Unos minutos después, la gigantesca criatura lanzó un grito, como un aullido ensordecedor. El grito provocó que todos cubrieran sus oídos y que Hanji cayera de su lugar, para terminar dos ramas más abajo a donde se encontraba. Rivaille la observó de reojo nuevamente, pero ésta no había sufrido daños.

De un momento a otro, tres titanes de diferentes alturas arribaron a donde el cuerpo de soldados de encontraba, ignorando la presencia de dos de los cadetes que arriesgaban su vida para atraerlos a ellos, pero parecía que las criaturas tenían otro objetivo, y no sólo ellos, si no la avalancha de titanes que se aproximaba.

Irwin ordenó que se aniquilaran a todos los titanes y evitar que devoraran a la persona dentro de la titán hembra, pero los depredadores eran tantos que ni siquiera Rivaille pudo con todos. Smith dio la orden de retirada, mientras más y más titanes llegaban y los soldados parecían no abastecerse. Hanji se colocó en el tronco de un árbol sosteniéndose con el DMT, observando con un poco de cólera aquella acción de la maldita titán. Ahora, todo estaba perdido, y por perdida la misión, perdido Eren.

* * *

Smith, Zoe y los demás soldados se encargaban cabalgando para reagruparse en el oeste y regresar a Caranes. Desde que habían cargado los cañones a las carretas de nueva cuenta, Hanji no había vito al Sargento, así que como duda latente, cuestionó acerca del paradero del chico a su compañero.

—Irwin ¿Por qué le pediste a Levi que se reabasteciera? No tenemos tiempo —Su vista se dirigió al comandante.

—La Titán Hembra fue devorada; sin embargo ¿Viste a la persona que se encontraba dentro luego de que fuera engullida? —Irwin posó su vista en los ojos de la castaña, cuya visión se encontraba al frente — Yo no la vi.

—No me digas que… —La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Hanji, y observó al rubio.

—Es como la hipótesis que hiciste antes. Si un humano puede moverse luego de convertirse en titán. Considerando que la persona dentro ya estaba equipada con un DMT y con un uniforme de nuestra tropa —Smith siguió avanzando —Cuando el Titán Colosal destruyó el muro, la persona dentro también estaba equipada con un DMT, fue por eso que pudo escapar entre el vapor. ¿No crees que ocurrió lo mismo?

—Pero eso es imposible —Zoe protestó ante aquella suposición —Debido a lo que vimos todos con Eren, concluimos que eso era imposible. Su equipo estaba destruido, su ropa rasgada, además de que estaba tan fatigado que no podía mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

—Si la capacidad de convertirse en titán puede ser entrenada y meditada, nos equivocamos al utilizar a Eren, un novato para esta misión. Y por lo tanto, fracasamos.

Las hipótesis entre ambos mandos se discutían sobre la misión ahora fracasada cuando el rugir de la garganta de Eren transformado en titán alertó al escuadrón de soldados en el que la científica y el comandante viajaban, además de llegar aquel grito repleto de ira a los oídos de Mikasa y de Rivaille.

Ambos, cadete y sargento desviaron sus caminos para volver a donde el gran cuerpo de Eren se encontraba, intentando el segundo formular una razón para aquella repentina transformación.

Durante su recorrido, el pelinegro fue observando los cuerpos inertes de los que antes habían formado parte de su escuadrón: Gunter Shulz, Erd Gin, Auruo Brossard y por último, Petra Ral. Algo dentro de él pareció quebrarse, aquella chica llena de valor y energía yacía sobre un árbol con los ojos sin brillo apuntando al cielo. Los ojos de Rivaille ensombrecieron ante aquel desgarrador panorama, las almas sus compañeros y amigos ahora no eran más que plumas bailarinas en el fúnebre y temible ambiente del bosque, tratando de volar a donde pertenecían, el paraíso.

* * *

Luego de salir de aquel gigantesco bosque, los muchos o pocos soldados que resultaron de aquella peligrosa empresa se detuvieron a descansar y recolectar los cuerpos de los cadetes muertos en batalla. Hanji se encontraba en el frente, buscando a alguien, alejada de todos para tener una mejor vista, pero eso no parecía suficiente para encontrar a ese alguien.

—No vas a encontrarla —La voz de Rivaille devolvió a Zoe a la realidad. Ésta observó patidifusa al sargento, quien se dejó caer en el suelo sacando la bota izquierda y observar el daño provocado durante la refriega entre Ackerman y él contra la Titán Hembra buscando recobrar el cuerpo de Eren.

—Te has lastimado severamente. Iré por unas vendas—Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los finos labios de la castaña antes de retirarse en busca de las tiras de tela. Unos minutos después volvió y se colocó de rodillas frente al cabo, éste la observaba fijamente—Tal parece que sólo es un esguince, nada grave como creí al principio, pero si puedes mantenerte a caballo la mayor parte del tiempo, hazlo.

—Lo sé, cuatro ojos, no voy a caminar todo el camino si tengo un caballo ¿Cierto? —Hanji sonrió ante aquel comentario, para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la espalda del pelinegro y continuar buscando —Está muerta, no vas a encontrarla.

—¿Qué?

—El cuerpo de Petra está en una de las carretas. Murió protegiendo a Eren del segundo ataque de la titán.

—Comprendo —La castaña tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco —V- voy a ver si Irwin necesita mi ayuda.

—Hanji —Rivaille llamó a la chica, ésta se colocó quedando frente a él, observándolo hacia el suelo, fijamente —Si vas a llorar, hazlo ahora. No quiero que armes un drama mientras vamos camino al interior —Levi extendió su mano, invitando a Hanji a sentarse con él.

—Levi... —Zoe se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando al castaño y comenzando a sollozar.

Si bien Petra y ella no eran mejores amigas, el aprecio que sentía la una y la confianza que había entre sí era inmensa, además de que Petra solía defenderla de algunos insultos de Auruo. Levi la colocó la mano derecha sobre la espalda de Hanji, quien se encontraba refugiada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. La castaña se abrazó más, Levi sintió pena por ella, así que su brazo libre se pasó a su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndose Zoe ante aquellas acciones. Rivaille no parecía esa clase de chico sentimental o que se preocupara por el bienestar social de ella o de alguna otra persona.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —El chico de ojos color ónix alejó a la joven para observarla y colocar las gafas sobre su cabeza —Seca esas lágrimas que luces horrenda.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Hanji pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por las orbes color chocolate, sonriendo un poco —Y tú levántate, que así luces más enano de lo que ya eres —Zoe se colocó de pie.

Rivaille dio una patada en el hueco de la rodilla, provocando que la suboficial cayera al suelo nuevamente. Ésta se puso de pie y ayudó al pelinegro a colocarse de pie, indicando que debía cuidar el tobillo o ella misma lo amputaría y lo usaría como objeto de investigación, a Levi no agradó mucho aquella broma de la castaña.

* * *

El cuartel general estaba en silencio, con las sombras danzantes acosando cada rincón y cada espacio que recibiera una pequeña cantidad de luz proporcionada por las velas y antorchas de los muros y muebles.

Los caballos que resultaron del designio volvieron a las caballerizas mientras los soldados y oficiales entraban al recinto a descansar y a satisfacerse de comida. Hanji había sufrido una baja de energía de manera radical al acercarse al castillo que Irwin se dio la tarea de llevarla a su habitación y ordenar que alguien le llevase alimento suficiente para que se repusiera.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Irwin. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta —La voz cansada de Hanji replicó ante el comandante —Si me bajas ahora, iré hasta mi pieza.

—Zoe, no me voy a arriesgar a perder a mi mejor investigadora, así que basta de protestas. Es una orden —El comandante observó con severidad a la científica.

A la morena no le quedó más remedio que aceptar aquella demandante del oficial, siendo trasladada a su pieza como si de una dama en apuros se tratara. Hanji sabía bien que no era una dama en apuros, no lo había sido nunca y nunca lo sería ¡Era Hanji Zoe!¡Por el amor a la ciencia!

—Enseguida vendrá alguien a traerte comida —Habló Irwin mientras colocaba a la chica sobre la cama —¿Algún pedido especial?

—Que Eren traiga la cena —Hanji fabricó una gran sonrisa, a lo que el hombre no pudo negarse. Salió el rubio de la habitación —¡Oh!¡Y envíen mi cuaderno!

* * *

La puerta sonó un par de veces, cesando para entrar a la habitación de la joven castaña. Eren se dispuso a poner la bandeja en el escritorio de la jefa, observando que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente. El menor dudó en despertar a la mujer, pero Irwin había ordenado que se quedara con ella hasta que hubiese comido todo alimento presente en el plato.

—Señorita Hanji —Jaeger llamó a la científica, pero ella no despertó —Señorita Hanji, despierte por favor.

—La titán pierna del… —Hanji abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los confundidos iris verdes del cadete —¡Eren! —La castaña se sentó incorporó con rapidez observando con fascinación al chico.

—Lamento haberla despertado, Señorita Hanji, pero el Señor Smith me ordenó que me quedara con usted hasta que terminara de comer —Eren se acercó por la bandeja y la puso sobre el buró. Zoe siguió con la mirada al menor —Aquí tiene ¿Por qué no prueba algo?

—¿Por qué mejor no me platicas cómo te sientes? —Hanji parecía muy interesada en Eren, o en lo que él podía ayudarle —¿Trajiste mi cuaderno? —Zoe se levantó de la cama muy animada y comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo, tambaleando en el proceso.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Los rápidos reflejos del cadete impidieron que la investigadora cayera de lleno al frío suelo del lugar.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño sustito —La morena comenzó a reír como siempre lo hacía, tomando un trozo de pan y lo introducía en su boca —Pero cuéntame Eren, ¿Te sientes cansado?¿Te duele algo?¿Cómo sientes que te afectó la transformación?

Sería una larga noche para Jaeger.

* * *

/1/

Levi caminaba por el pasillo con un libro para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar. En su recorrido escuchó unos cuantos lloriqueos de la pieza perteneciente a la científica, razón por la cual se aventuró a entrar en la alcoba y averiguar de una vez por todas lo que ahí sucedía.

Al entrar, Zoe se encontraba sobre el escritorio con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, temblando ligeramente, repitiendo con insistencia Sawney y Bean, sus antiguas "mascotas".

—Oye, cuatro ojos —Rivaille dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de la chica, ésta levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el sargento —¿Ya comiste?

—Rivaille —Zoe se restregó los ojos y se puso de pie, observando la bandeja con comida —Ah sí, ya comí —El pelinegro dirigió la vista al buró y a la bandeja. Hanji sonrió.

—Da lo mismo —El cabo giró dispuesto a salir de la pieza, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la cama, ante los absortos ojos de la científica —¿Podemos hablar? Estoy seguro que olvidarás lo que te diga el día de mañana.

—Claro, de qué se trata —La castaña cerró la puerta y se recargó en el escritorio. Levi la miró y con la mirada le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Hanji obedeció sacándose la chaqueta.

—Es… es sobre —La poca luz que el candil podía ofrecerles advirtió a Hanji sobre un leve sonrojo alojado debajo de los ojos del cabo.

—No entiendo por qué te apenas. Justo acabas de decir que mañana lo olvidaré —Un fuerte impacto resonó en el cielo, dejando caer luego carias gotas de lluvia. Zoe se levantó de la cama a correr las cortinas para observar aquel hermoso espectáculo de agua y hojas danzando en el viento, iluminadas por los relámpagos. Levi había observado el recorrido de la mujer.

—Es sobre Petra —Dejó salir el pelinegro. La joven había suspendido sus acciones, observando de soslayo y luego girarse y quedarse recargada sobre la pared —Yo la quería — Una ligera corriente penetró por la delgada abertura de la ventana, provocando que el candil se apagara —Quería casarse conmigo.

—Y- ya comprendo — Hanji sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, al cual relacionó con algún golpe del cual no se había percatado de ese día. La blanquecina luz de la luna reveló ante la vista de la mujer los ojos cristalinos del sargento —Si necesitas llorar, llora.

Los ojos color ónix se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella, sorprendidos. La chica se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y abrazó al hombre, quien instintivamente rodeó la fina cintura de la investigadora.

—¿Por qué mi escuadrón?¿Por qué ella? —La gruesa voz de Levi hacía saber a Hanji que reprimía un nudo en la garganta —Tal vez debí… Debí decirle…

—No lo digas —Los ojos de la fémina comenzaron a formar un par de lagunas. Un nudo apareció entre sus cuerdas vocales, impidiendo el paso de más palabras.

—Era casi tan delicada como una rosa, debí haberle ordenado que se quedara conmigo —La morena se separó de aquel abrazo, desplazándose hasta el frío muro de piedra y descansando ahí su peso, con la vista puesta en la ventana, Rivaille la siguió con los ojos —No quiero provocarte una mala noche, pero eres la única que me conoce así; débil.

/2/

La castaña parpadeó, haciendo que dos pares de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Alejó las gafas de sus ojos y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Negó al siguiente instante con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Piensa que no sólo Petra es libre, si no tu escuadrón —Hanji regresó a la cama y se deslizó hasta que su espalda pudo tocar la pared, Rivaille hizo lo mismo y acogió en su hombro a la chica —Ahora son las alas que portas en su espalda, son tus alas de libertad.

—No puedo… —Los ojos del chico se posaron en la ventana que mostraba las gotas adheridas a ella resbalar por el cristal —Es difícil creer eso.

—Cree en mí. En mis palabras —La mano derecha de Hanji tomó la del pelinegro, como si con eso decidiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y si soy un fiasco? —Zoe elevó la vista hasta los labios del muchacho, luego a sus ojos, que la observaban —Tal vez la engañé.

—¿A qué te refieres con ser un fiasco? —La cabeza se levantó de su lugar de descanso —¿Cómo que engañarla?

—Dije que la quería, pero no la amaba —Aquello confundió a su compañera —Hay una mujer a la que no puedo evitar amar por más que lo desee. Se empeña en ocupar cada rincón de mi mente, juega con mi lógica y me reta a seguir luchando por ella.

—¿Y ella te quiere?

—No lo sé —La voz de Rivaille se tornó entrecortada, como si hubiese algo que obstruyera sus cuerdas vocales —Ella parece estar interesada en alguien más, aunque él no tenga la misma edad. No la entiendo, algunas veces es cariñosa y se preocupa mucho por mí, pero en cuanto ve al chico ella se olvida por completo de mí y su mundo gira en torno a él.

—Quizás sólo siente aprecio por el chico, dices que es menor que ella… —Aquella idea salió de sus labios inconscientemente —¿Puedo saber quién es esa chica? — Zoe sabía que la vida de Rivaille era tan privada que nadie se atrevía a preguntar sin resultar con algún hueso roto. Y quizás ella era la excepción a la regla.

—Tú.

La mujer quedó estática, como si su cerebro no pudiese procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. A pesar de que conocía a Rivaille mejor que nadie y sabía que el chico nunca mentía, le costaba creer que era ella de la que estaba enamorada. Aún así, decidió mirar los ojos del contrario, profundos y serenos.

Un trueno resplandeció y resonó en el eléctrico azul oscuro de la noche, iluminando el rostro sorprendido de la chica, mientras un notable sonrojo invadía las mejillas de la misma. Levi tomó con cuidado y delicadeza la barbilla de Hanji y la acercó al suyo, observando los párpados húmedos de la joven sellados con sus pómulos y los labios ligeramente fruncidos, esperando un beso.

Aquello era algo que sin duda el Sargento había imaginado muchas veces, poder sostener el fino rostro de la contraria y besar sus apetecibles labios. Aún así no se atrevió a besarlos, sino que sólo depositó un beso en la comisura. Hanji abrió ligeramente los ojos, volviéndolos hacia abajo, sintiendo de repente el fino tacto que ya conocía delineando sus labios.

—¿Qué me dices? — Extrañamente la mirada del de cabello azabache había perdido toda clase de profundidad, ahora era como si por fin se hubiera liberado de una carga.

—Digo que me beses.

Levi se acercó a los labios de Hanji, sellando aquel amor escondido en un beso. Tierno, tímido e inexperto era como la castaña podía describir aquella muestra de afecto, aunque quedando absorta ante la delicadeza, Levi era conocido por tener a la mayoría de las reclutas detrás de él, y casi podía imaginar que éste pudo haber besado muchos labios antes, incluso antes de su ingreso en el ejército.

Ninguno parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba en sus cuerpos y mentes. La sensación de electricidad recorriendo y erizado cada rincón del cuerpo era entonces placentera, como si cada roce de piel provocara que pequeñas descargas impulsaran a sus cuerpos a pedir más. La timidez se vio perdida en cuestión de segundos, Rivaille delineaba los labios de Zoe con la lengua, una especie de permiso para que la otra lo dejara jugar con el músculo bucal.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que ese beso sería el arjé de muchas emociones descontroladas, pero sobre todo, el deseo de poseer aquello que les era prohibido.

* * *

**Okay, esta es la parte en la que me excuso por lo ghei que me resultó el coso este y Rivaille(?). No pude evitar hacerlo llorar por una imagen que vi y me partió el kokoro en millones y millones de micropartículas ;;**

**Btw ~ Como dije al principio, me basé en el capítulo de la muerte del Escuadrón de Rivaille y en los siguientes ¿Dos? No recuerdo, pero tomé los diálogos que JKanime traducía cada semana para nosotros c: Es por eso que son los mismo, aunque he de declarar que compuse algunos porque no tenían entendimiento(?)**

** Eso es todo, gracias por leerlo, por los reviews con críticas o felicitaciones -Le pegan(?)- Okya, que tengan una linda mañana/ tarde/ noche ~ **


End file.
